Reading With Silence
by Werid Fox
Summary: Silence was always golden to Noah. So why when he finally had it, did he just long for company? NoahxCody


Noah glowered at the page in his book with the silence echoing in his ears. He'd always thought once he moved away from his rowdy family, he'd feel free. Silence was always golden to him, so why, if he had his own pad with no annoying siblings to interrupt his thoughts, did he feel like running back to his warm deafening house. The place where quite time was merely a figment of your imagination or an impossible dream. He re-read the same paragraph for the fifth time before relenting to the fact he would get no reading done in this silence. Oh the irony.

He let out a small sigh before grabbing his necessary items and heading out towards the near by park. As soon as he stepped outside, he tightened his coat around his slim body as the cold assaulted his frame. He felt his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and keys in tow before locking up with silent hope that there'd be something at the park to satisfy his need for noise. He let out a shallow breath watching it appear before him in a cloud like smoke as he took note of the various people braving the cold for there own reasons.

The high class shoppers, the business executives, the working man, the expecting mothers, the supportive friends, the joyous fathers, the hyper children and a confused tourist heading straight towards Noah. Great, just what he needed to deal with today.

"Heh, um excuse me sir, but do you know the way to the park? I kinda got lost heheh." The boy had on a long brown trench coat with an aqua scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. A light blush dusted his cheeks from the cold and a gap toothed smile shone from under chapped lips. He was visibly shaking under his layers of clothes, not that Noah was one to speak. He was freezing his butt off too. He just hid his shivering better.

"Sir?" He inquired again snapping Noah out of his musings. The bookworm nodded motioning in the direction he was currently headed.

"Follow me; I'm going to the park as well." Noah stuffed his hands back in his pockets before brushing past the stranger not caring if he followed him or not.

"T-thank you dude! Heh I thought I'd be wondering the streets forever till I saw you--" Noah paused and held up his hand to stop the other from continuing their rant.

"It was a coincidence. You saw me, I happened to be going there, end of discussion." The bookworm waited for the other to nod in agreement before again continuing on in, hopefully, silence.

He watched the other insecurely rub their neck searching for a conversation starter out of his peripheral vision. He supposed he should feel like a hypocrite for wanting noise and, now that he's got it, he wants it to shut up. He also should feel bad for being a jerk to a guy who meant him no wrong. Too bad he didn't... God damn it conscience.

Noah sighed, awkwardly sticking out his hand for the other to shake. "Noah."

The boy looked startled for a moment before extending his own appendage to complete the hand shake.

"Cody."

Noah blinked slowly as that name started to ring old bells in his head. He knew that name, he knew this boy! From...from a show! What was that shows name? What was that shows name? What was Total Drama Islands name?....That...was an incredible stupid train of thought.

"Cody? From Total Drama Island? The one with the sadistic host? Chris somethingorother?" Immediately, a dark look crossed the others face. They nodded slowly looking off to the side as memory's flooded their mind.

"Honey, if you're expecting another rabid fan you're sorely mistaken. I may have been voted off third, but I'm just as important you." A small smirk played on the corners of the bookworms lips as Cody's eyes lit up immediately with recognition.

"Noah? You mean Mr. Sarcastic Know-it-all Noah? Dude! How've you been?" Cody, in his enthusiasm, slung his arm over Noah's shoulders pulling the other in for a half hug.

"Sorry, but I'm no Cuddle me Care Bear, so please refrain from invading my personal space." The tech-geek laughed nervously and backed off quickly before returning to his previous exuberance.

"Sorry, but really dude, how have you been? Any special man in your life? Cool job? We gotta catch up!" Noah chuckled lightly rolling his eyes at the others eagerness.

"Calm down Mother all will be revealed in due time. I've been content ever since we left the presence of that god awful host and how would you know I was gay? I'm working part-time at the local book store. It's not fancy or anything, but it's quite. What about you Codemister? Find the lady of your dreams yet?"

Cody laughed shaking his head at Noah's dry humor knowing it was all in good fun.

"Bro? I'm naïve not stupid. I knew you were gay since I met you. I'll take that as a no to the special guy by the way and dude I can't believe you remembered my nickname! I assumed most people just wrote it off! Sadly, this fine man is still a bachelor like yourself. I'm still hoping for the mister or missus to come along and be the one."

Both shared a light laugh before falling into a companionable atmosphere with jokes and jest about that wicked island Camp Wawanakwa. All to soon the park, was in sight and a women looking similar to Cody was calling his name motioning for him to hurry up.

"Ah. Just a sec Mom!" He called before turning back to Noah rubbing his neck nervously yet again.

"So, dude. We should do lunch tomorrow. Um wait. Uh." Noah waited patiently as Cody ruffled around in his pockets before pulling out a pen. The bookworm protested, but didn't resist as Cody grabbed his hand and started scribbling numbers upon it.

"This one's my home and this one is my cell. Call me later tonight if you can or tomorrow to plan a lunch date. That is, of course, if you want to hang again because yo--" Noah leaned down, lightly pressing his lips to Codys effectively cutting him off.

He snaked his right arm around the others waist pulling him in closer to his body and lightly stroked Cody's face with his other hand. He felt the tech-geek wrap his arms loosely around his neck and hesitantly apply pressure back. Noah moved back slightly and nibbled lightly on Cody's lower lip causing the other to gasp at the sensation. The bookworm gave Cody another light peck on his lips before resting his forehead against the tech-geeks feeling the others breath dust his heated face with each exhale.

"I would love to have a lunch date with you Cody." Cody's face reddened even more at the word 'date' and leaned in pressing his lips back together with Noah's completely intending to continue where Noah left off before speaking.

"Cody! The family's waiting for us at the restaurant!" They both pulled back laughing lightly while untangling themselves from each other.

"Better hurry. Don't want to keep mommy dearest waiting any longer honey. She might actually explode." Cody giggled at the joke before giving Noah one finally peck on the lips and heading towards his waiting mother with a wave to Noah.

"Tomorrow then?" He called.

Noah smirked nodding his head. "Tomorrow."

With one finally glance, Cody turned and started sprinting towards his awaiting mother.

"Wait!" Noah yelled out.

Cody paused and turned back toward Noah. The chilled wind lightly ruffling his hair.

"What time should I call tonight?" Inquired Noah, slightly raising his voice to be heard above the wind and crowd.

"Um, around eight! I'll be waiting!"

"I know you'll be."

With that, Cody turned with a large grin plastered on his towards his mother as they began quickly maneuvering their way though the streets towards the restaurant where their family was meeting for an early holiday dinner.

"Honey, who was that enchanting young man with you back there? He looked to be about your age. A new boyfriend perhaps?"

Cody blushed ten shades of red at that. "Mom!"

"What? It's an honest question. Would you rather me ask in front of the whole family after a few glasses of wine?"

The tech-geek suppressed a shiver knowing good and well that his mother didn't make idle threats.

"He's not my boyfriend yet mom. And, if you must know, we have a lunch date tomorrow."

"Ah, but you wish he was. Plus dear, a dates still a date. Dress nice, be polite and all that."

Cody sighed as his mother went into a rant about proper edict on a date. Absentmindedly, he brushed his fingers over his lips where he could still feel Noah's lips on his. He shared a hidden smile with his inner self knowing tomorrow would go well.

Noah was also having similar thoughts about the following day, but one thought made his whole demeanor relax. His apartment wouldn't be so empty and quite after all. Finally, he could read in peaceful silence...at least until tomorrow.

* * *

Advice and reviews welcome.


End file.
